It Was Just a Highway
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie found an accident on the Highway and helps out The Undertaker and finds the missing key in her life.


Nessie drove down the street that she normal doesn't take to work. She hates big high ways and always tried to stay away from them. The back roads was shorter and faster way to get to her job in a small town. But this time it was different she took the large high way from her house to her work. She drove down the road singing to a tune on the radio. She looked down at the radio fixing the station. She looked back up onto the road. She slam on her brakes in front of the two car accident.

" what the hell?" She said and got out of the car putting on her 4 ways.

She carefully looked at the accident seeing if there was anything she could do. The cars were wrapped around each other this had to be some kind of accident. Nessie walked around the accident looked for some signs of life. She saw an arm sticking out of a window ... well, it looked like a window. She stomach turned at the sight of blood,' oh don't do this now' she thought.

"help" a soft voice said

"hang on there buddy I'll going to call for help!" Nessie yelled back and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed 911 and told them what was needed to be said. She walked over toward the voice. The man was all blood his face was mixed and mangled and she wondered who he was.

"I'm Nessie and I'm here to help" She said and smiled. She reached down to his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Get me out of here" He said faintly

"can you move?" She asked seeing the keys still in the car.

"yes" He said and she helped him out of the upside down car.

"Sit down" she said and sat him on the side of the road away from the accident.

'where is everyone?' she thought. ' this is a damn high way and there is no car in sight' she sighed 'great the one day that I goon this damn...' she cursed the high way walking back to the other car.

"buddy" she said to the one guy laying face up. " buddy are you okay?" She said again. She walked over to the body and gentle felt for some sigh of life. She couldn't feel any if it was her hand was shaking so much or she just couldn't tell. She gently moved the body away from the wreck. She didn't see or hear anything else in the car and went back to her car. She opened the trunk and took out a towel. She walked back to the first man and handed him the towel.

" you might need this" she said and placed the towel on his head. The guys took the towel and held it to his head.

Shortly after the EMS and police came to the scene 'thank God' she thought. The EMS loaded the two men in to the ambulance and off they went. The police asked Nessie for her name and telephone number she gave both and her cell and told them she was glad to help. She got back in to her car and continue her way to work.

Nessie forgot about the accident that happened a few weeks ago. She had bigger fish to fry at her work. They wanted her the only women working on her computer floor to take over the whole section and she knew the guys would not go for that. Even though she had made more friend at this job then any other she knew it wouldn't last long.

She sat at the meeting of the month hoping something would get her out. She flipped over her name tag to the side that said "Do Not Disturb Napping." She sighed and began to place her head on her elbow. She began to day dream... She was woken from her day dream by her cell phone ringing.

"excuse me" she said and left the room. " Top of the world God speaking" She said to get he cheep laugh of the day.

"Is Nessie there," a man's voice said

"yes who is this?" Her heart al began to jump

"you don't know me but you pulled me out of an accident... My name is Mark."

"Well, hello Mark anything I could do to help,"

" I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for lunch"

"oh well... I'm at work right now... I don't get my brake for another hour" Nessie said

"that is good... I will meet you at 24th and Penn"

"okay" Nessie knew the street was near by and knew this guy was close who ever he was, " I'll meet you there in an hour Mark"

"okay see you then bye" He said and Nessie went back to her meeting.

"Nessie this is not personal time..." He boss began his speech

"yes I know ... it won't happen again" She said and rolled her eyes. a man that has nothing better to do then send his workers on an all day sleeping event was a little bit brain rattling.

An hour later Nessie parked her car in 24Th and Penn.' why am I here' she said and waited to see this guys first 'this is guy is ugly then I will high tail it out of here.' man tapped on her glass.. she rolled down her window.

"are you Nessie"

"yes and you are Mark" she said he was beautiful besides the cut on this forehead. His long orange hair and deep green eyes.

'God he can take me right here' she thought to her self.

" well, you can leave your car here I'll drive" He said and Nessie got out of the car.

"okay" She said and Mark held open the door "Thank you" she sat down.

They ate at a nice place called "el carbo's." The food was a little out in left field for Nessie. She wasn't one who wanted to be served on a sliver platter at all. She rather be at Mc D's or something like that. She didn't mind the conversation was kept to a the boring chit chat until her asked;

"do you have a boyfriend?"

"no" She said " do you have any ties on yourself,"

"oh, no my job seam to knock me way out of the dating field."

"Sorry what do you do?"

" I'm a professional wrester, you?"

" Oh I work on computers all day making web sites and all."

" sounds like fun" he said

"it's okay" she said "your line of work sounds more like something I would like."

he snickered "it's okay.." he paused "tonight we have a show here would you like to come,"

" yea sure"

" cool," he said "um where should we meet,"

" well, my house is not far from here ... it's on Cole and Sunshine drive corner ... you could pick me up there"

" sounds like date" He said and smiled.

Nessie loved listening to him talk. He knew so much information about this other part of the world that Nessie had barley any clue about. The lunch was finish and they bid there good-byes and both of them went back to the own life's.

Mark was prompt coming to Nessie's house. Nessie noticed he really didn't dresses up and it was good she just had shorts and a nice shirt on. She still debated that her shirt was a little too low cut for her. Nessie wasn't one to go prance around anything about her self.

Mark pulled up to the place that the show was tonight. He showed her around and introduced her to the other people that was going to stay and watch the show. They were all wife's or girlfriends of another wrestler. Nessie sat down with the rest of the girls and began to watch the show. There was nothing that really brought Nessie attention until she was the footage of Mark. They called him The Undertaker and he seam to get a good pop when he came out.

Mark was different in a way he was more harsher and didn't seam to have a heart in this Undertaker character Nessie want scared and joined in the crowed chanting and screaming at each move Mark got off. They match was over and it seam to be normal as all they always picked them self up and walked to the back. Mark stopped in front of me and picked me up and took my hand. We hoped on his bike and rode off to the back. Nessie was laughing and giggling it was a good thrill.

" you like that don't you?" He said

"yeah it was a nice thrill" she said "the best one I got in years"

Mark pushed her hair aside and kissed his lips deep and softly. They looked at one another seeing only them not noticing anything that was going on around them. Mark lead her back to his dressing room.

Mark slowly kissed Nessie lips softly kneading her breast as he kissed her deeply. Nessie's body began to responding lightly moaning sending a nice vibrations though Mark's lips. He slowly worked off her shirt and she worked off his rubbing her hands up and down his body feeling the smooth surface. She felt each muscle touch her finger tips.

Mark kissed slowly down her neck slowly and softly leaving wet kissing tracing his path. He gentle plucked her nipples until they were hard and reading to melt in to his mouth. He lifted her breast out of her bra lightly running his tongue over each one of them making them stand out even more. He lightly sucked one of them making them melt in his mouth. Nessie moan ever so lightly making Mark keeping going on with his teasing.

Mark kissed down her stomach and gentle took off her Jean shorts to expose her light blue cotton underwear. She felt a little embarrassed and wanted to just take them off but Mark stopped her. he gentle began to rub and tease her clit. She leaned up against the wall. Mark pushed her underwear to the side dipping one finger in feeling she was tight and smoothed. He gentle moved her underwear down slowly kissing his way as they slipped around her ankles.

He gentle ran his tongue around her lips making her moan even more. She gentle ran her hand through his hair. He gentle began o deeply kiss her knowing this is the fares she has even been with a guy. It didn't take Mark long to reach her to the top and pull her over. Mark gentle kissed up her body and then kissed her deeply and lustfully.

Mark and Nessie both stood there out of breath looking each other. Nessie kissed his lips again and Mark pulled away.

"Nessie.."

"yes?"

"You know what I am going to say"

"yes"

" is that you answer,'"

"yes... I can be in your house by tomorrow night." Nessie said and they kissed again.

THE END


End file.
